Playing with Fire!
by Virgil Hawkins
Summary: This a experience Virgil will not soon forget. A episode where he meets a bang-baby, that is very powerful. A fire manipulator. He also meets a meta-breed team, full of heros. Who are they? And can Static stand against this unknown meta-human? Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1 A Hot Day!

**Title:** Static Shock Episode 53- Playing with Fire"

**Genre: **Action/Mystery/Supernatural.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Static Shock, or any parts of Static Shock.

**Claimer:** I DO in fact, own this story, that was made up into my own imagination. As, far as the plot is concerned, i mean.

**Author Notes: **Okay, i have been a fan of Static Shock ever since i was a little kid. I always looked up to him, because he was cool, and plus he was African-American superhero role model, when i was growing up. Yes, i know there is John Stewart[Green Lantern.] But, i have never knew anything about him, when i was small, just Batman, and Robin and others. So, anyway. I was displeased at the fact that Static Shock got canceled. Why? Because, nobody will support it, or promote it. Only Subway. It was the only resturant that supported Static Shock, which was years ago. Dwayne McDuffie, has done a good job with keeping it alive, and i am happy it's back on T.V.

**Part two of Author Notes: **I am indeed a role-player. If you don't know what that is, i advise you look it up, to see what role-players do, seeing it's simple xD. Keep in character! That is the main thing. I've been watching Static Shock over, and over, on toonsurfer. I caught onto his character and the other quite well, so i do role-play as Static. I write as much details, as possible, so the reader can get a full visulization, and its my goal to get people to feel that this COULD be a ACTUAL episode if it was real. If you want my myspace just ask for it, or any other information. [Ex Aim, Yahoo, and Msn.]

**Part three of Author notes: **I have been mad that they canceled it, like i stated in my previous notes. So i took to initivative, to write my own episodes of Static Shock, following after all the seasons. Now, there will be a new writer for Static. ME! :D [It's a joke, chill out.] I've enjoyed the FanFiction Static fans have been writing. It's my time, to do my part, and try to put in my own story/episodes. Also, to prevent from Author notes four, the characters at the end of this story is from the Comic book Static. If you do not know, or read the comic, i advise you to try and get it, to know all the characters. You'll see when you read the story, and where i am coming from. Also, later in my episodes, i will making my own characters, so please do not steal my work. Yes i am aware, there is another story called "Playing with Fire" I never read it fully, but please, stop it.

We are here to have fun!

* * *

**Season 5: Episode 53- Playing with fire!**

_Fight the criminals, chase the bad guys,  
Save the world, fly through the sky,  
Half kid, half amazing',  
Ok, Static Shock, who you facing',  
Yeah, one zip, then you zapped,  
Good against evil, get trapped,  
Look in my eyes, I got the power,  
Villains run from the static shower_

_Superhero static shock, (woo woo)  
Superhero static shock. (Woo woo)_

_Criminals, get twisted,_

_This superhero gifted,  
Bell rings and I'm back in school,  
Nobody know what I do, ok_

_Superhero static shock, (woo woo)  
Superhero static shock, (woo woo)  
Superhero static shock. (woo woo) _

_One zip, then you zapped,  
Good against evil, get trapped,  
Look in my eyes, I've got the power,  
Villains run from the static shower,  
Criminals, get twisted,  
This superhero gifted,  
The bell rings and I'm back in school,  
Nobody know what I do, ok_

_Superhero, static shock!_

It was a hot summer Saturday morning, on July 4th. 10:34am to be more precise. Earth's yellow light, was shinning its bright light over the city-heads and its inhabitants. The sun bring life to everything, its light touches, such as the flowers for an example, which blossoms beautifully in the summer, and spring time, petals springing around in a circular rotation. Pigeons were chirping, as they were flying freely together in the air. City traffic lights were very hectic, cars horns were heard throughout the whole city, beeping the other cars ahead of them, to move out the way, or to continue to keep going. "Come on buddy, get out of the way! I am trying to go to work!" A man screamed at the driver who was ahead of him. It was a glorious day, but everyone was extremely hot. Sweat rolled down the cheeks off the peoples faces; some wore towels around their heads, and necks. Breathing profusely, the ice cream trucks were hardly working. The white substance started melting as soon, as it reached the hands of the young whining little kids.

"Wah!!! Mommy I want ice cream, that won't melt in my hands! It's too hot outside too!" A young African American boy cried, out loud, people in the area, stared at the boy, getting very annoyed with his plead. But, other than that. They understood where he was coming from; they did notice the ice cream melting slowly in their hands, and the children hands. After that kid started crying, more of them started to also. Sweat and a red faded color started appearing on their young little faces, as well as their parents.

"Shhhh honey, don't worry, don't worry. Mama will get you ice cream from someplace else." The mother said, in response to her son's cries. She started to hug her son, tightly, to comfort him, and to stop him from crying. The other parents started to play suit, and did the same with their crying kids. "Shhhh I know its hot honey." She whispered, as she took a napkin from her coat pocket to wipe the sweat off her sons face. Indeed, yes it was very hot outside. Everyone was causing muck, of things.

All of a sudden, the kids stopped crying. Their eyes were gazed on something that was out of the ordinary. They turned their attention upwards into the sky, looking directly, at high, brown projects buildings. Utopia Houses. There they saw a muscular figure on the roof-top, is hard seeing his appearance, because the sun was almost an eclipse on him. It just showed an all black mark that stood still on the edge of the roof. "Look mommy, look. There's a man on the roof!" One of the kids exclaimed, pointing directly up, which caught the attention of the other parents, and they looked up in the air. Staring at the mysterious man who stood there.

"What is he doing up there?" The people started questioning themselves, muttering underneath their breaths. Their thoughts wondered off, out loud, thinking if the man was going to jump off the building or not. "I don't know, but he should get from off that rooftop. It's dangerous." It was weird, but they suddenly snapped out of their gaze, when women let out a loud scream. Seeing a gigantic red and orange heat of flames heading towards them. A fireball was heading towards them, but it was not just a fireball, the man was sending more. A dozen or more fireballs were coming down, fast. "Ahhh! Run!!!" A man screamed, and people started jumping out of the way to avoid the fireballs. "Its Hot-Streak! Its Hot-Streak!" More people yelled, but since when Hot-Streak have large bulging muscles?

"Ha-ha! You people complain about the heat so much, so stay out of the kitchen!" The man yelled, as he jumped from off the building. Gravity did a great toll on the man, due to the fact that he came down with great intensity of speed. When he landed on his two feet, in a kneeling position, to help him maintain his balance, the concrete started to shake, breaking apart, and bits, and large parts of rocks, started to pop out of the ground. "Grahhhh!!!! Hahahahaha!!!" Laughing menacingly, his figure was now shown. He was a dark-toned African-American male, with a large afro-puff. His eyebrow looks as if it were a wolf, his eyes were squinty like an Asians, and he has a large muscular tone, throughout his body, his arms, and a six-pack. The outfit was red, and the outlining clothing, was yellow.

He stood there with a grin on his face, putting his hands together, generating more fire around them. A large energy of fire penetrated from his hands, and went directly, head forward into the ice cream truck. The man inside, jumped out just in the nick of time, seeing fire heading his way. The ice-cream man fell down on the ground, when the some of the sparkling flames, hit against his arm. "Argh! Someone help!" He screamed, as he fell to the ground, holding his arm in pain. "Ha-ha, how about a fire-steam, instead of ice-cream? Huh!?" He shouted, in an evil joking matter, as he started throwing more fireballs at buildings that started going in flames, instantly.

Fire trucks and police sirens were heard throughout the city. Racing towards the problem, of the situation. It was a huge problem, when they arrived, seeing a man throwing fire at the citizens, and buildings. Luckily it did not hit civilians, only the ice-cream man, so the ambulance played a part, by coming in also. African-American male and Spanish-American women came from out the back of the ambulance with the stretcher, and placed the man on it, and carried him off in the ambulance truck. After that, the firemen came running out their truck, and hooked up the firehouse to the hydrant. Instantly they started spraying water at the burning buildings.

Since the Firemen and Ambulance had everything under control, four police officers came out their cars, drawing out their weapons, pointing them at the man."Halt right there Hot-Streak." An officer shouted out at the man. The officers looked at him like he was crazy that surely was not Hot-Streak. "That's not Hot-Streak!" His partner yelled out. The man started laughing, at the thought of being called "Hot-Streak." Knowing he did not know who that was, but to his knowledge, it must have been another bang-baby that has similar powers to him. "Well, well. The boys in blue, aww boo, boo!! You guys need to wear red. So, try on these suits! Eh!?" He yelled at the officers, when a huge amount of heat-mass started flaring around his arms.

"Take cover!! Take cover!!!" Three officers shouted, spreading around the area in order to dodge, the incoming flames coming for them. It was time to make a perimeter around the man, and they did. Tippy-toeing carefully around different areas around the man, and started blasting their weapons. The bullets hit the villain, but melted even before they touched his skin, that was flamed up into something that formed into a fire-shield. "Tsch. Law enforcement, aren't as good as they use to be." The man said, when he started walking to an officer that was holding his hand in pain, groaning in agony, indicating that he got hit in the hand with one of the criminal fireballs. Ducking too soon, perhaps.

The officer was hit directly on the hand with a fireball previously, it resulted in the dripping liquid color of death, started falling on the ground, from his hand, and some went all over his hand. Screaming, and tears of pains, fell from the officers eyes, holding his hand. "I need a medic! Give me a medic over here. Pronto!" His partner yelled, hoping for an ambulance to come, and save his partner from danger. But, danger was already coming their way, when the villain stood over them, with an evil smile. The officer that yelled for help, got kicked in the stomach, then got thrown, when the villain grabbed his arm, into the two medics who were running towards their way, to help the injured officer. "Argh!" All three of them yelled, when the officer got thrown into them. They fell on the ground, nearly unconscious.

With an officer and two medics knocked out, there was absolutely no help for the injured officer, except the two cops that kept firing at the villain. Again, the bullets took no effect. One of the officers ran towards the police car, to call in for help. "Help, help. Two officers down, and two medics down. In need have back-up. Location is Utopia Houses, on 21street. Come immediately." The officer shouted, then seen his partner moving closer to the muscular man, to take closer fire. He started running, and the man threw a punch to the officer head, in an attempt to knock him on the ground, which succeeded by the way. Knocking him unconscious.

The mysterious man spotted the officer that called in for back-up. "You won't get help! So here's a shot for you to take in!" He said, sending a fireball towards the police car. As soon as the flames hit the car, the officer jumped out of the car, and the police car instantly blew up, in the process sent the officers down on the ground, hurt severely from the huge explosion. Now three police officers were unconscious, and one is left injured.

"Now, that problem is out the way. It's time to deal with you, you worthless slime. I hate the cops!" The man said, talking to the injured officer. He was growing angry, and his eyes started generating heat of rays, inside of his pupils. Powering up energy of fire, looking at the officer. The officer looked at him, ignoring the fact that his life was may about to end, and the man looked familiar to him. Very familiar, he seen the man before, and knew his identity. "W-w-wait an s-s-second. I k-k-no...I know you! You're the head chief of security at Utopia. You're...-"Before the man could sound out another word, to utter the name of the criminal, the criminal grabbed the officer by the throat.

"You're life is coming to a close! Mahwah" Laughing sinisterly at the officer, crushing his throat, until his eyes were turning red. Gagging for air, just some form of air, but no luck. He knew he was going to die right then and there. Flashbacks started coming back with his daughter, and his wife. His tears fell from his eyes, knowing that he won't be able to seem them anymore due to this man! This man was taking him away from his family. "L-let I go! Now" He started kicking, but it did not work. The villain kept laughing. "You're time is up

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Getting prepared!

**Chapter Two- ****Getting prepared!**

Meanwhile, on the other side of town of Dakota. Virgil Ovid Hawkins, a fourteen year old, African-American male, who is very intelligent, with a humor personality, was in the old rat infested abandoned Gas Station of Solitude, was playing a card game with his partner in crime, Richey Foley, also known as Gear. Enjoying their game, it was most likely they was very bored, judging by the look on their faces, but it did not stop Richy expression, seeing that he might of won every card game they played together.

"Ugh, is this game done yet I'm bored." Virgil said, groaning, from being bored so much. "It's been hours playing this lame card game." He sighed, and pouted, like an immature child, and put one card from his hand down. A two cards, and Ricky put smiled, putting down his last card from his hand, which was a nine. Virgil eyes opened up wide; again he lost, and did not win a single game. He put his head down, and banged on the table. "Grrrrrr oh man. Not again. This sucks…." He exclaimed, leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand, very annoyed.

"Hah! Where's your money V-man? Twenty-two games in the row. Woo-Woo!" Richy exclaimed, getting up from his seat, and stood on the counter. He laughed, and started doing a most ridiculous victory dance. Moving his arms up and down, back and forth repeatedly. "Yeah! Yeah! Who's the man? Huh, huh? Who's the man! Uh-huh, uh-huh. Oh yeah." As he kept singing, he shook his index finger in Virgil face. "Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na na. Hey, hey hey. Who's your daddy! That's me. Uh huh."

* * *

"Oh be quiet. I only let you win. Next game I guarantee you won't win!" Virgil complained, sore that he kept losing to his best friend. He did not know why, but something was bothering Virgil, and he couldn't seem to shake it off. He wasn't focusing as usual. "Now sit, Tarzan!" He chuckled, joking around, when he pulled Richy down off the counter, onto the chair, with force. "Like I said, I will beat you this time. So don't hold back, 'because I'm not. _This _time, that is."

Richy laughed once more, then stopped, and shook his head, at his friend's determination to beat him. It was clear that Virgil was never going to beat Richy. "Okay, okay. Let's put your money where your mouth is. No need to be a sore loser, 'because I kicked your butt twenty two times. Ha ha." Richy said, laughing again, and held his stomach, not being able to maintain himself. He wiped a single tear from his eyes, from the constant laugh.

"Are you done yet?" Virgil asked, with a smirk on his face. While Richy was doing his victory dance, Virgil switched card decks with him. Since Richy kept winning, and wanted to gloat about his victory, Virgil took the initiative, to take Richey's deck of cards from him, and swapped it with his own. "And don't underestimate me. Heh, you might just be shocked, so you ready or not?"

* * *

Richy nodded, saying yes, he was done, and regained his composure. He picked up his deck of cards, and started shuffling them, and Virgil did the same. "Okay V, show me what Yo-"Before Richy let out a word, he noticed he had a joker in his hands. It is only one joker that came in his box set, and he knew Virgil had the joker, from when he used it during their previous game. He eyed Virgil suspiciously. "Okay, jokes time over. Give me my cards." Richy held his hand out, and pouted his lips, and slanted his eyebrows down.

"Cards? You're cards? What'd mean? These are my cards." Virgil smirked, and whistled a bird whistle, seeing Richy staring at him. He could not help but laugh slightly, but nervously, that he got found out so quickly. Not knowing how Richy figured it out so quickly. It must have been that joker. "Darn, I knew I should have taken that out my deck." Virgil muttered underneath his breath, regretting that he switched cards, without even thinking of getting rid of the joker.

"My cards. That's what I mean." Richy replied, and leaned over, to get his cards out of Virgil's hands. "Now give me, my cards. Grrr. Gr. N-now." Richy groaned, trying to snatch his deck back, but Virgil kept playing around, by moving the deck of cards from side to side, and started to say; "Tsch, tsk, tsk. Nuh-uh." Not giving up without a fight, Richy jumped over, landing on Virgil, and took his deck of cards back. But, in result, all the cards went all over the place, when he got up.

* * *

"Aww man, look at what you did. I don't want to clean this mess up." Virgil complained, looking at all the cards that were spread out on the floor, counter, chairs, and everywhere else. The game was now ruined, but he was happy, because now it was time to make a brand new deck. Instead of the crappy one he had before. That was a good thing, having a joker in his deck, always brought bad luck for some reason.

"What do you mean you're not cleaning it up!? I'm surely not clea-." Before Richy responded to Virgil comment, he was interrupted by the static the radio was producing. It sounded like a police report of some kind. Virgil pointed his index finger at the radio box, and a string of electrical energy came out the tip, and went around the radio.

"A criminal reported uptown, Dakota, around Utopia project houses. An African-American male. Tall, muscular, and dark-skinned. He has an afro, mustache, looks about he is in his early forties. Wearing a red outfit, with yellow outlining on his clothing. An unknown mysterious bang-baby, who has the power to generate fire, it was believed to be the gang member, known as Hot-Streak, but that is a negative. Criminal identity is unknown. We got three officers down, and one injured. Two medics are down. Buildings on fire and firemen are on their job taking care of it. Citizens are being terrorized, and one is lead to be injured, an ice-cream man, who is in critical condition. Criminal is very dangerous, take extreme careful caution, when approaching." After the women voice, stopped. The report was over, and Virgil reduced the energy of his electrical charge, off, so the radio will go back into its original state.

* * *

"You hear that Rich? Sounds like we got trouble." Virgil said to Richy with a serious face. His mind was thinking of what other bang-baby could possibly have fire powers, other than Hot-Streak. Then again, anything was really possible, but in other places, yes, but in Dakota? Similar powers? It was weird, and he and his partner needed to figure out what was really going on. "It can't be Hot-Streak. Ebon and Hot-Streak fused together, and disappeared. There's absolutely no trace of them."

"You're the one telling me. We'd better hurry up, before more citizens end up hurt. But we can't just sit here thinking, and wasting time on a mystery. We got to see it for ourselves. It must be a new bang-baby, so let's put a move on it, ASAP." Richy said, as he begun to put on his superhero outfit. As soon as he put on his helmet, and his skates, he hooked up back-pack to his back. "Ah, okay. I'm ready, and so is back pack." Richy said smiling, and his back-pack made a beeping noise, letting Richy and Static know he is very functional.

"Right." Virgil agreed with Richy, they had to get over there to take care of that bang baby quickly. Innocence may die, if they haven't already. Virgil nodded, when Richy said he was ready, and started putting on his clothing as well. He put on his black shirt, with the yellow voltage sign on it, on, as well as yellow utility belt, to holdup his black pants, with yellow designs at the bottom of it. After that he put on his blue and yellow boots and glove, and last but not least, his white mask, and his blue goggles on, over it. "Okay, let's go." Virgil looked at Richy, and Richy looked at him back and nodded, and headed out towards the door of the gas station.

Richy used his jet-skates, to fly in the air. "Up, up and away!" He shouted out. Static shook his head, and he took out his metal foil disk, and charged it with electricity, that came from out of his hands. Soon, the disk was instantly charged with purple electrical energy, with enough charge, to get him by in the city. When it was lit up with his energy, he levitated it low enough, for him to hop on, and descend in the city, along with his partner, Richy. Thus, beginning, to race towards Utopia, before it becomes a living nightmare.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Okay, for the people who had read this chapter. If you're wondering, why does this chapter has no action, and just a card dispute between our two favorite Dakota heros. Let me explain. They are on the other side across town in their HeadQuarter(Gas Station) So they were not patrolling Dakota, so they coould not possibly here anything that was gouing on, on the other part of town. It was a day for them to chill back and relax, so they played a game of cards, and fought over it, because Virgil tried to be a little cheater. Anyway, since their radio is always on, to listen out for police reports, and news people whos reporting crimes. A police report came in, and the radio battery is kind of low, so of course Static is our main bill here, and charged it to hear is going on. Afterwards, hearing that a bang-baby is terroizing Utopia Projects[Note. The man, whos name i will not give until the next chapter, is the a villain who resides in Utopia Park. Head of cheif, but still a villian.] They knew it couldn't be Hot-Streak[As i said, i am trying to make these episodes seem real. Remember Hot-Streak and Ebon fused together, and are no longer around] So Static and Gear knew it was trouble, so they get dressed up, and head downtown. That is why ther chapter is called "GETTING PREPARED." Getting prepared for the unthinkable that is about to occur.


	3. Chapter 3 Change of plans!

**Chapter Three-**** Change of _Plans!_**

The duo was soaring in the air, one on his saucer, which was Static, and the other was flying with his roller skates, Gear. Going as fast as they can, to reach the villain just before it's too late. Switching their directions up from left to right, ducking city billboards, and other objects that stood in their way, hopefully they will be able to get there in five minutes or less tops. They were pretty far from their destination, but that was not going to stop them. Until, glass was broke. It must have been someone breaking some place. A large alarm bell rung, and Static and Richy look to see where it came from. No where other than the local Dakota bank.

Three bank robbers that covered their face with black ski mask, black and brown leather jackets. Black slacks, and leather shoes. They were gooned up from, top, to bottom. All were heavily armed, with Ak-47 assault rifles. Instantly the begun to start firing their rounds, but stopped. "Put the money in the bag now!" One of the robbers yelled at the women behind the register. He pointed the weapon at her head, through the glass, to make sure she gets the point, and do as he says. Another one of the robbers pointed his weapon at one of the civilians. "Take out your wallets and put them in a bag." Another robber said, taking out a rustled black plastic bag.

Static and Gear stopped in their tracks, in the air. Groaning, and looking at each other. Not knowing what to do in this situation now. It was two major problems they have to deal with at the moment, robbery, and the one in Utopia. Things were definitely getting out of hand, right now. What could they possibly do? Let the bank get robbed, and possible, people can get hurt, or let people get hurt, and die, and buildings get put on fire, by a madman? Gear and Static went towards the bank, looking at all the scared expressions, and counting how many perps they have to deal with. It was not much, so maybe they can get this done in no time.

"Aw come on. First Utopia, now we got a bank robbery. This is really not our lucky day." Richy said, in a low tone, very aggravated that now they have thugs to be dealt with. Richy groaned, and placed his hand on top of his helmet, shaking it constantly, at the heavy thinking. "Should we take care of twiddle Dee, twiddle dumb, and twiddle dumber? Or what?" Richy joked, directing the little insult towards the robbers.

"Tell me about it." Agreeing with Richy, Virgil stood on his saucer, putting his hand underneath his lip. Thinking of a plan, a light bulb appeared suddenly over his long dreads. He snapped his fingers, and Richy smiled, knowing that Static was the man with the plan, even though Richy was the brains. "Okay, you take care of our three little stooges here, and ill take care of our mystery bang-baby uptown. Okay?" Virgil said pointing his index finger towards the bank, for Richy to go there, and pointed his other index finger up in the sky, indicating he will go the other way.

Richy nodded in agreement, but before he could reply, one of the citizens seen then them. Over joyed, perhaps, TOO over joyed, the female got up and pointed at them. "Oh my god! It's Static and Gear. We are saved!" She exclaimed loudly, which got the robbers attention, and they spotted the duo. Thus beginning to firing their weapons at them. The bullets headed towards Gear, and Static stopped the bullets by using a magnetic force-field out of electricity, that attracted the bullets into the field, and quickly dispersed them, by blowing them up into tiny little explosions.

"I don't think so!" Static said to them, and quickly descended into the skies. "Okay Gear, the rest is on you. When you're done with them, meet me downtown, ASAP. Alright?" Soon saying that, he flew in intense speed, on his foil disk, heading towards uptown, but knew that he could take care of the problem by himself, since before Richy got his powers, he was handling tuff on his own, anyway.

"Okay!" Gear shouted out in response to Static, but was too late, seeing that he was gone. He turned back around hearing the sounds of the guns clicking. Watching them reload their weapons, Richy took out three metal little balls, and threw each at the robbers. They looked down at them and laughed, because it did not affect them in any way. But soon, they stopped, when the circular capsules blew up with a hard metal coils rope that wrapped around the three masked men.

"Grrr let us out of this!!" One of the masked men said, wanting Gear, to take the ropes off. All three of them struggled to break free, but it was no use. Not a normal human, can escape the grasp of that steel cold metal rope. A knife would not even cut the job, for that hard metal. The people stood up and started clapping their hands, in joy that Gear captured the bad guys. In the nick of time, police sirens surrounded the bank, and they started swarming in with their guns. "Ugh, first masked freaks, now the cops are here!"

"Right on time. Well, your time could have been way much better." Gear said to one of the chief police officers. He looked at the officers pick up the three criminals, and tossed them inside the police car. "Well my work is done here. Another swell job, for the man in green. Ha ha." Gear joked, and started laughing. The officers looked at him, not finding the joke funny, which left Gear in an awkward moment. He let out an uncomfortable cough. "Now it is time to head towards Static direction..." Saying that, Gears roller skates activated, and he went into the sky in a matter of seconds, and followed after Statics tracks.

After Richy caught the bad guys, Static was still in the air heading towards his destination. He was not that far, when he seen a bunch of grey smoke, clouded up in one big area. Also, fire was shown, on one of the tallest buildings. "This must be it." Static mumbled to himself, going in a faster rate then he did before. "I have to hurry, if only I had powers, like the flash, I would be there in one second." Static said to himself, wishing that he had inhuman super speed, but the speed rate was good enough. There was absolutely no reason to complain since he was 2-3 minutes away from arriving where was suppose to be at, so he will make it.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Again, the readers may be wondering, why is the name "Change of Plans?" and what is the point of the chapter. First off, let me say that it's two Superheros we are dealing with, racing off uptown, to face the unknown bang-baby![Who will be reavealed in the Next chapter. SPOILERRRR XD] So, of course its two superheros against one, and their plan was to double team this bang baby, but!!! Things got hectic, when two problems were coming along. The robbers, so trying to figure out what to do, Static decide he will take on the bang baby, and let gear take care of the robbers, so they can hit two birds, with one stone. Get it?


	4. Chapter 4 Electric Vs Fire

**Chapter Four- Electric Vs Fire!**

"Heh. So weak!" The mysterious man said, as he still continued to crush the police officer throat. He smirked menacingly, loving the sound of the officer dying breath. Blood was started to seep out of the officer's eyes, rolling down his cheeks, hoping that someone will save him. "Who need's the Blood Syndicate? When I can do anything on my own. 'Tsch." The man started laughing once more, feeling in power. His power inside him was boiling inside him, like a pan pot. He felt that nothing can touch him.

"Ehh you might want to re-think that. 'Cause Static's here to save the day." Static exclaimed, coming at the man, at top-speed, and sent a large bolt of electricity, at him. It hit him in his back, loosening his grip off the officer, letting him go, and was sent towards a building. A loud boom was heard, when rocks started toppling down on him. "I think my aim may be getting better." Static said, as he went towards the large grey, brownish, smoke fogged up the area he was in. But before he done so, he used his powers to cover the four police men and the medic, over to the ambulance that just arrived. They went out quickly, and took the police officers, and the medics, including the ice cream man in their truck, and thanked Static, as they drove off. Static now knowing that they were safe, he went over to his opponent, as soon as he reached the smoke, a large fireball was sent towards the middle of his stomach. He got tossed off his foil disk, and onto the ground. "Talk about your hot day." Static groaned, holding his head.

"Grrrrrr. Who are you punk?" The man said, and grabbed Static by his collar, and gave him a strong head butt in the young super hero forehead. Static groaned in agony, and bang-baby was staring into his eyes. His eyes was riddled with anger, not knowing who Static was, trying to stop him, and his reign of terror. He could tell by the look on the hero's face, that he will be more of a problem, then the previous team that he was on, the Blood Syndicate. "What are you? Is your name spark plug, since your stinking your nose in my business?"

* * *

"Funny, I think I introduced myself already. You must be on fire, 'because you're very warm." Static smiled, charging energy of electrical magnetic energy around his hand, and when it was fully charged, he punched the man in his face. When the man was punched, he held his face, and moved back away from Dakota hero. "I call that my taser punch. It is very shocking, so why don't you try my new move? My taser burst." Static said, putting his hands together, and static electricity, started sparkling outrageously with power, in the middle of the palms of his hands. It started getting bigger each second, until his whole hand was covered with purple static.

"It's free, so don't worry. Here's a sample! Hope you come back from more!" Static joked, when he let loose his energy, and it was sent into the mid-section of the man body, that sent him flying back into a building. It was with enough force this time that he crashed through a building. "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily, big guy." Static smiled, knowing he had this match in the bag.

He spotted his foil disk, and used his powers to bring it forward to him. When it came towards he hopped on it, and instantly went in the direction where he sent the man back. 'Heh, aw come on. I know you're not hurt, THAT much is you?" Static said, hovering over the ground, of the half destroyed floor, of the building, in search of the man. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Averting his eyes from left, to right, in search of his enemy, but with no luck.

* * *

"I don't get it. His body stopped crashing rights here against this half broken wall, of this building. He's so big, so where could he have gone?" Static asked himself, but was not aware that the man was charging right behind him. He did however turned back, hearing the loud stomping sounds, and seen the man rush his body into him, knocking him off his saucer again, and down. "Woaahh!!!!" Static screamed, falling down, and his foil disk was no where in sight for him to stop. This was it. He closed his eyes, shutting them down tightly. Static's body did not hit the ground, it went inside the garbage.

"Ugh, talk about you is dramatic experience." Static groaned, taking a banana pealing off of his dreads, and felt the icky slime, of yogurt over his outfit, and other food particles he could not describe. It was just so disgusting. "Yuck. It stinks in here. Like Sharon cooking." The word cooking was quite becoming ironic when Static said that. Black smoke was appearing around the garbage, and he started sniffing it. "Hey, is something cooking in here? Or is that just me?" Wondering where it was coming from. Static touched the walls inside of the garbage cans, and it felt hot, so he stood back. "Ouch! That burns. Wait. Uh-oh." Static said in shock, and used his powers, to attempt to break out of the garbage can, but it was melted steel, and he could not budge.

The man lifted up the garbage with his bare hands, and set the garbage nearly on fire. It was heating up, like he was putting something on the oven. "Nah little man, it's you that's cooking! Let me teach you, how I roast you punks!" The flames started becoming bigger, and fire completely went underneath the garbage, and on each sides of the garbage. Will this be the end of Static?

* * *

"Aww man, this can't be the end of me. It can't." Static started banging on the garbage, and tried to use his powers to get him out, but it was too strong. Static was growing weaker by the second, and coughed constantly. Non stop, heaving to gasp for air, from the smoke. He fell unconscious in ten seconds, from the smoke. "H-help." Help was the last words Static said. His eyes closed down completely.

"Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!" A large barrage of bullets echoed out, and the garbage can was let down. Gun shots kept going on, and kept going. The sounds eventually woke Static up, but the garbage was still on fire, until it suddenly went out, when he heard a voice. A male with a deep voice. "Brick house, let him out!" A man yelled, ordering someone to let Static out of the garbage. Static could hear stomping sounds, like a earthquake was about to occur at the moment. He did not know what to expect. When the garbage can open up, all he seen was a big shadow figure, and could not exactly see his rescuer face, when he or she let him out.

What Static seen was the unthinkable, he seen a African-American man with a green vest, that held heavy weapon artillery on him, spandex glasses on, blue outfit, a giant women , who had a red brick body, which he knew, as Brick house. Also who was with them, he saw a pale complexion male, whose body was built like a body builder or Hercules. He had on a red wrestling outfit, and was very big. He started pounding on the mysterious bang-baby who generates fire. The pyre bang baby was getting beat senseless. "What the?" Static said, mumbling to himself. He held his head, groaning from the pain, and what he seen right before his eyes.

* * *

"You okay Static?" Brick house asked him, eyeing him carefully. Static nodded his head, back and forth. He started to be relaxed, seeing that the villain was off of his hands now, and he took a look around to see who his saviors were. Only one he knew, and that was Brick house from the Night-Breed. She was a girl that Static saved with the rest of the meta-humans from Dakota shadow, known as, Ebon. It was a shock to see her here, and with new allies, as well. Soon after the pyre bang baby was beaten unconscious. Groaning before his eyes closed. Brick house walked over to the beaten villain, and picked him up in her massive arms. "We will take care of things here. Holocaust been a problem for a long time, ever since he left us."

"Holocaust? So that's his name?" Static questioned all three of them, and they nodded, answering his question. He was kind of freaked out name. "Woah, wasn't really expecting that." Static said, scratching the back of his head with his left arm. H Things were about to turn into the next holocaust, if Static wasn't saved by them. So maybe, that's the perfect name for him. "Eh, I heard weirder bang-baby names."

"The name is Tech-9, that's Brick house, and that's Third Rail. There are more of us, but I decided to only bring these two along." Tech-9 said respectfully, introducing him, and his teammates, and held out his hand to shake Static. Static nodded, and shook the man hand, and smiled. "Yes, Holocaust been a problem, he left wanting to take over the gang. But luckily, we caught him off guard; otherwise he will still be up right now." Tech-9 said finally, and turned his back on Static, as well did Brick House, and Third Rail. They are on their way to go back to their home-base. Static did not know what they were going to do with Holocaust, but he did not mention anything. "We're the Blood Syndicate by the way." Tech-9 said, before disappearing with his teammates."

* * *

"Woaahh. Blood Syndicate huh?" Static said to himself excitedly. At least there were a team of good bang-babies that are serving villains justice. "Great, can't wait to meet these guys again. Hopefully." He whispered lowly, looking up in the clear blue sky. Feeling relieved, he let out a deep breath. To his surprise he forgot about his partner Gear that was suppose to meet him. Gear showed up, just when the battle was over. He stood right next to Static, and looked at him confused, seeing that Static was staring into the air.

"Uh Static? Earth to Static. Youuuu-whooo. Hello?" Gear said, waving his arms in front of Statics face to get his attention. He started snapping his fingers, with his left hand. It did not work, so he tried snapping both of his fingers, on both hands together, in front of his friends face. Still wasn't working. He even shook him, back and forth. "So are you deaf now? Hello!?" He screamed in Static ear. After several attempt of snapping his fingers, it worked, and Static looked at him.

"Huh? Oh Gear! You should of seen it, that guy name was Holocaust, and then I had him where I wanted him till he surprised attacked me. And then, I was about to be a goner, but these three cool superhero's arrived. One was Brick house from Night-breed, and the other two was Tech-9 and Third Rail! Blood Syndicate! It was amazing. They were like bam bam, and zap zap zap!" Virgil exclaimed, acting like a kid. He was so excited seeing the Blood Syndicate in action, and couldn't wait to work with them again some day.

* * *

"Um. You're talking so fast, I did not even grasp half of the things you said. Holocaust, and Blood who? Ok, are you catching a fever? You're very warm. Let's get out of here." Gear said, feeling Static head playfully, and laughed. He gave back Static his foil disk, and Static took it gratefully, and went on it. "Now let's go, there was enough action today. The newest Plant man comic is out at OFF YOUR ROCKE. Beat you there." Instantly Gear jumped in to the air, flying off to the comic store.

"Oh you are so on!" Static hopped onto his foil disk, and raced off into the air. "Last one there, is a rotten bang-baby!" Static yelled at Richy, surpassing him in speed limit, by passing him. "See ya later, alligator." Mocking Gear's speed, it only pushed him to the edge to keep up with Static. They began laughing together in enjoyment. Back again on the set, Virgil, and Richy were back to their normal human lives. The duo once again, descended upon the air, flying back towards home. Another day is saved.

* * *

**Author last note: **BLAH REWIND. I'm putting in more chapters for this!


	5. A week later

_One Week Later in Paris Island!_

"Do you small timers; really think you can stop me? These chains can hold me?" Holocaust asked his former leader Tech-9. Holocaust appeared tied in chains, restraining him back, from getting out. Ever since he was knocked out, he was feeling worn out. But, that was not enough to stop the pyrokinesis monster. Steam appeared coming out of his nostrils, like a bull as he twirled his wrist a bit, to wrap hit around with the chains that was strapped on to him. He struggled trying to break free. "Grrrrrr, you can't hold me in this cell for much longer. Hehehehe." Holocaust smirked, as the chains were starting to come out the wall, showing the concrete about to fall on the ground any minute now. "You can't beat a fire god. I am a god! Soon, you'll be nothing but an ant. You and the whole Blood Syndicate. Ya, hear me!!?" Holocaust shouted, making the walls rumble a bit, with his deep voice.

Tech-Nine walked up to Holocaust, staring him dead in his eye behind his black spandex shades. "Listen pendejito! We went over this before. I beat you, and I always will." The Puerto Rican said harshly, spitting his words in Holocaust face. Holocaust did not take too kindly to that type of respect. Tech-9 frowned, seeing the anger of Holocaust, but somehow he managed a smirk on his face, he turned his body around—waving Holocaust off, like he was nothing. "Now shut up, and be a good 'cholo' like, you claim to be." Tech-9 said with his back turned, he picked up his assault rifle gun, and started putting clips in it. The clanking sound took in effect, when put the bullets inside, loading it completely. Then, he took his nine millimeter, a desert eagle, and a regular hand gun, and put clips in them as well. He tucked his handgun in his waist, and placed his nine millimeter in the back. Tech-9 took four gun belts, and placed two of each set, on both sides of his shoulder.

"You ignorant spic, ill roast you, like a pig!" Holocaust said, with that, the chains turned heat red. His body was turning into a complete chained up flame body. "Now, it's time to show you real power!" Holocaust yelled, as the wall in back of him broke completely, and a few objects like; unloaded guns and material started falling off the desk. It was like a volcano erupted, and the fire guardian was just coming out too. Tech-9 took the rifle off his desk, and put the remaining of the bullets in, to get ready and prepare for fire until…Boom! Combustion of flames seeped out of Holocaust body, sending Tech-9 back against the walls, his back hitting hard, almost nearly breaking it in the process. In the next second he broke out, of the chains, dropping to the ground, with smoke coming from his body. Holocaust smirked, looking at the ground, and started laughing manically. "Told you, you can't keep me in these chains forever." Holocaust said standing up, pulsating his whole arm with flames, ready for anything.

"Go to hell!" Tech-9 shouted, as he started firing his weapons, bullets started flying everywhere towards Holocaust. But, were only blocked, by the fire he used as a shield—lifting his right arm to protect his face. "Damn it!" Tech-9 kept firing non-stop, in different parts of Holocaust body, to either slow him down, or an attempt to kill him. Rounds, after rounds of bullets were flying out of his rifle.

"Hell!? I am hell!" Holocaust, opened his eyes looking like a mad-man, and the flames around him, expanded all over his body—until he was completely 'flamed up.' Holocaust spotted a crate of gun powder. "You know, Tech. You know one thing about us?" Holocaust smirked, with his arm pointing at the gun powder, getting ready to shoot it. Tech-9 knew what he was about to do, so he kept firing more rounds. "You always get burned in the end!" Holocaust added in edition, and a beam of flame fired at the gun powder. In an instant, it blew up, knocking Tech-9—sending him spiraling into a wall that broke so it sent him into another one He fell to the ground, and coughed up blood.

"Ugh...what th- huh?" Tech-9 said, looking surprised when he seen Holocaust standing over him. He tried to get back on his feet, but was knocked right back on the ground. He started groaning in pain, when he got his head hit.

"I hate you're guts. So, I think I will take them out!" Holocaust said, picking up Tech-9 by the throat, almost crushing it. Tech-9 tried to struggle out the grasp of Holocaust, but it was just too hard. His grip was to strong for him to handle. Blood started to seep out of his eyes, and he felt his eyes rolling back into his head.

"I've been waiting, for this for a long time." Holocaust, gritted his teeth tightly together. His hand, started crushing Tech-9 throat more, he could have sworn he heard the bones crackling already.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Kchow! Kchow! Kchow! Kchow!_

Sounds of gun bullets erupted into Holocaust stomach, releasing his grip on Tech-9 in the process. "Grah!" He stumbled back, and held his stomach. One eye was closed, from the pain, and one eye was open, to see his attacker. But, it was no one other than Tech-9 himself. "How'd you!?!" Holocaust questioned him, and got back on his two feet, shaking off the pain. "You're going to pa-"Before Holocaust could speak, more bullets erupted.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Easy, I had a gun in my waist, genius. I just had to take it out, while your trash." Tech-9 said, and the image of fire started bursting out of his guns, from the intense shooting he was doing. More bullets collided with Holocaust stomach, but of course with the fire still around his body, half of the bullets metal just melted, like it was nothing. Some bullets landed, on his arms, chest, and legs. Tech-9 was shooting in different areas, because he knows Holocaust protects mostly his front part of his body—majority of the times at least.

"Holocaust, you speak too much! Why don't you shut your yap?" Tech-9 said when he took out a single green weapon of mass destruction. He bit of the pin off the grenade, and ran towards Holocaust… He threw the grenade towards Holocaust mouth, and as soon as it landed, it blew up in his face. Holocaust fell to the ground, and his body seemed lifeless. Tech-9 huffed, and puffed, and whipped off the sweat off his face.

"Finally it's over… You were always a Hot-head full of nothing but air." Tech-9 said, insulting the body of Holocaust—thus adding insult to injury, he spit on Holocausts body. He turned is body away, and walked away to his communicator that was under the rubble of concrete. Luckily, it did not suffer too much damage.

"Wise son. Yeah, I know there was an explosion over here. Huh? Yeah, Holocaust is dead. Hmm? Yeah, I'm aiight though." Tech-9 spoke into the communicator, not knowing, that Holocaust was right behind him.

"For, now at least." Holocaust grumbled loudly, alarming Tech-9. Tech-9 quickly spun around, and jolted away backwards, but got hit in the face in the process—which sent him skidding across the rubble of concrete—that stood in his body way. "You think, that **ssy *ss grenade could stop me!? I am fire. I create fire! I own fire!" Holocaust said in a deep voice, sounding godly, when he lifted his massive bulky arms in the air, and forced them down on the ground. Creating an earthquake of some sort. The flames off of Holocaust went into the ground—heading towards, Tech-9 with full speed, underground.

Tech-9 groaned, and got up from the ground, only seeing what Holocaust had done. His eyes behind his glasses, widened up in shock, feeling the intense heat, under his foot. As soon, as he tried to run away, the flames blew up in his face, as well as his body. "Shit!!" He shouted, feeling the heat on his body, which sent him toppling down on the ground, on his back, when the flames dispersed—at Holocaust will. Tech-9 was in a heavy amount of pain, his skin was nearly peeling, but it was still in tact. Burnt blood was seen in the open parts on his skin. Fumes of smoke, started coming from his body. He coughed, and tried to reach for his rifle, but his body felt so motionless.

"Look at you." Holocaust said, running at full speed, to stop Tech-9 from getting his rifle. He stepped on Tech-9 burnt hand, squishing it, to break some of the bones. "Like a little wet back rat." Holocaust started to laugh historically at Tech-9 pain. It was most amusing, to see the man, who ordered him around, ever since Blood Syndicate was formed. "You, and you're punk ass crew, isn't s***" Holocaust exclaimed, laughing more, at his own insult.

"That's funny. Because, I'm looking at s*** right now."

"What? Still got the mouth, to speak!? Perhaps ill tear it o- UGH!"

Tech-9 used his free arm, to take out the 9 millimeter, in his back pocket, again, while Holocaust was speaking. He shot a few rounds into Holocaust head, which made him much angrier, when he charged up more flames that were coming out his body. "Your going t-"Interrupted in his threat, when Tech-9 found the strength to kick him in the face, with both feet—sending him on his back. Tech-9 got up, his glasses were halfway broken, his clothes, were somewhat torn to shreds from the fire, and the scrapping against the floor, and the walls. He walked, like a penguin, because his knee was broken. He picked up his rifle in one hand, and held his 9 millimeter in another.

"Die, man. Just die!" Tech-9 shouted, letting more bullets collide into Holocaust body, constantly—as he stood over it more fire works erupted from Tech-9 gun, and Holocaust was screaming in pain. But, he still wasn't dead. The bullets were hope-less, but it was the only way to slow down Holocaust, from hurting anybody else, at least.

"YOUR ARE NOTHING, BUT A BOY, WITHOUT THOSE GUNS!" Holocaust once again, his body was covered in flames, that blew up in Tech-9 face, sending him back—but not on the ground. Holocaust got up quickly, while Tech-9 continued to shoot him—he gave Tech, a double punch to the face. Tech-9 body spun around quickly, and Holocaust took advantage, by grabbing both of his arms. "I should of though of this before."

_Crick! Crack! Snap!_

_"Ahhh!"_

Holocaust picked Tech-9 by the neck, and threw him against the wall—his body slide down, in pain, as Tech-9 arms felt lifeless. Holocaust broke both of Tech-9 arms completely, and there was nothing Tech-9 could do about it. He was weak without the guns in his hands, and his legs would prove most useless in Holocaust case. He was hurt severely, and could not move one inch. His body felt weak, as he groaned, looking at as Holocaust walked up him. "W-w-wait. L-l-et me rega-i-n my b-b-re-"

WHAM, WHAM, WHAM!!!

Tech-9 received three blows to the face, and with that—he was knocked out, and fell to the ground unconscious. He did not even get time, to talk. Holocaust crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow, and started smirking evilly. He stretched his massive arms out, like he just came from a workout.

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha h a ha!!!!!!!"_

An evil laughter came from Holocaust mouth. He kicked Tec-9 defenseless body, in the face, and with another kick, to add more insult to injury, then what Tech-9 did to him before. He laughed more, and turned his back to walk away from his former boss. "Nothing can stand in my way now. Next stop, squash the bug named; Static." Holocaust said, as he exited out the lab building, Blood Syndicate created, in Paris Island. He smelled the fresh air, and looked back at the building, he wondered if he shut put it on fire—knowing Tech-9 is in there. "Die!" Holocaust shouted, as he threw a flame ball generated in his hand, towards the lab building, turning it completely into flames. "So long, you little worm." Holocaust smirked, as he headed towards the city where Static laid his head at.

_Next objective; Kill __Static._


End file.
